Nazir
|Base ID = }} Nazir is a Redguard member of the Dark Brotherhood. After the entrance quest, Nazir is the one who gives the Dragonborn their first set of missions/contracts. Locations Early along in the Dark Brotherhood questline, Nazir can be typically found on the lower level of the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary in the dining room, usually sitting on a chair. Later on, however, his location changes to the Dawnstar Sanctuary. He wears the Redguard Hood, clothes, and boots. Interactions Contracts Nazir will offer contracts on several people around Skyrim. These are optional and have no effect on the Dark Brotherhood questline, but at one point Astrid asks for the Dragonborn to get one contract with Nazir while she decides whether she will allow them to contact Amaund Motierre. Leveled septims are rewarded for each kill, except for the final kill on Safia, for which 35% more than the usual is rewarded. The possible contracts are as follows: *Contract: Kill Narfi *Contract: Kill Beitild *Contract: Kill Ennodius Papius *Contract: Kill Hern *Contract: Kill Lurbuk *Contract: Kill Deekus *Contract: Kill Ma'randru-jo *Contract: Kill Anoriath *Contract: Kill Agnis *Contract: Kill Maluril *Contract: Kill Helvard *Contract: Kill Safia Destroy the Dark Brotherhood! If the Dragonborn chooses to destroy the Dark Brotherhood, Nazir will be killed, along with everybody in the Sanctuary except Cicero and Babette. Services Nazir serves as a master level trainer in the Light Armor skill. Aftermath Nazir, Babette, the Dragonborn, and Cicero (if he is spared), are the only members of the Dark Brotherhood to survive the Penitus Oculatus attack on the Sanctuary. After defeating the soldiers, the Dragonborn tells Nazir that the contract is still on and the Family lives. Surprised, Nazir says to go on and fulfill the contract while he and Babette move to the Dawnstar Sanctuary with the Night Mother. After completing the quest "Hail Sithis!," he asks the Dragonborn to make the sanctuary more "livable." The Dragonborn can use the 20,000 given by Amaund Motierre to pay for renovations sold by Delvin Mallory. Dialogue Conversations Contracts Arnbjorn: "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Veezara: "Ha ha ha ha! Again! Again! Do the part where he tries to buy you some candy." Babette: "Okay, okay. Wait. Here we go. "Ooh, you are such a pretty little girl. Would the sweetie like a sweetie? Oh yes, how about some chocolate?" Oh yes, please, kind sir. My mama and papa left me all alone, and I'm so very hungry. I know a shortcut to the candy shop. Through this alley. Oh ya, very good. Very good. My it is dark down here. Oh, but you are so beautiful. Such a lovely smile. Your teeth... your teeth! No! Aggghh!!" Gabriella: "Oh Babette, but you are so wicked." Nazir: "What about you, Festus? How did that last contract turn out?" Arnbjorn: "Oh, yes, please, old man. Regale us with your tales of wizardry..." Festus Krex: "Ah, the young and stupid. Always mocking the experienced and brilliant. My contract went very well, I'll have you know. Tried a new spell. Little something I've been working on in my spare time. Came "this" close to turning that priest inside out. Damned messy." Gabriella: "And what of your latest, Arnbjorn. Something about a Khajiit? Merchant was it?" Babette: "Oh, a big doggy chasing a little kitty! How adorable!" Nazir: "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Festus: "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Veezara: "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Arnbjorn: "I am not adorable, it was not funny, and he wasn't a merchant. He was a Khajiit monk, a master of the Whispering Fang style. But now he's dead... and I have a new loincloth." Nazir: "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Festus: "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Veezara: "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Babette: "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" The Cure for Madness Babette: "Just try to relax, Veezara. Let the elixir do its work. You'll feel better, shortly." Veezara: "Achh... Thank you, dear. You are most kind. The jester's cut feels as bad as it looks, I'm afraid." Astrid: "Damn it, this never should have happened! We knew better. We knew better, and still we let our guards down. Agh!" Festus Krex: "I'll admit, even I'm having a hard time disagreeing with you..." the Dragonborn speaks to Astrid Festus Krex: "It's true, I'm afraid, Cicero was a little whirlwind, slashing this way and all that. It would have been funny, if he weren't trying to murder us all." Nazir: "Don't forget the ranting and raving. About the Night Mother, how she was the true leader of the Dark Brotherhood, and Astrid was just a "pretender."" the Dragonborn speaks to Astrid again Veezara: "Bested by a fool. Who's the fool now, hmm?" Babette: "Hush, Veezara. You were very brave. Astrid may well be dead if not for you." Astrid: "She's right. I'll be forever in your debt, dearest brother. Now be quiet. Just... just rest." Death Incarnate Babette: "Hurry, Nazir! I'm telling you, in there!" Nazir: "I'm going... as fast... as I can, you stupid she-devil. I don't see you... helping..." Babette: "I'm not exactly built for manual labor. Now come on, you've almost got it." Nazir: "One more... pull... Yeeaahh! There." Babette: "Can you get it open?" Nazir: "I think so. Just hold on a moment." Hail Sithis! Nazir: "Babette, my girl - pack your things. We're moving." Babette: "I was hoping you'd say that." Quotes *''"Happy hunting."'' *''"You reek of death, my friend. I salute you."'' *''"Good luck. And try not to get yourself killed."'' *''"So many contracts, so little time..."'' *''"I am Redguard if you hadn't noticed, but not like you, no, not like you."'' *''"I'll follow you 'til I'm dust in the breeze. You do realize that?"'' (After the completion of "Hail Sithis!") *''"You have people to kill, my friend. Best get to it."'' Trivia *Nazir, along with Babette, Cicero (if spared), and the Dragonborn are the only members of the Dark Brotherhood who survived the Sanctuary massacre. *He is voiced by Erik Dellums, who also voices Three Dog from Fallout 3, and Nazir is the only NPC in the game to be voiced by him. *Nazir is the only character who wears the Redguard Clothes and Hood. *In Hebrew, Nazir means "monk"; in Arabic, it means "harbinger." *If the Dragonborn is a Redguard, when first speaking to Nazir he will insult them, saying, "I am Redguard if you hadn't noticed, but not like you, no, not like you." *On the completion of his contracts he usually has a joke, pun, or sarcastic remark about the job, except for when assassinating the vampire Hern, which to him is no laughing matter. *Standing next to Nazir while he is cooking will make him say that he learned how to cook from his father, who he killed afterwards. *After completing the quest "Hail Sithis!" and standing near Nazir while he is busy cooking, he might joke about making the Potage Le Magnifique used to kill the fake emperor, although not the same way the Dragonborn did it. *Upon returning to the Dawnstar Sanctuary after sparing Cicero, Nazir will say, "Why am I not surprised to learn Cicero is alive? I still can't stomach the little clown, but if you've welcomed him here, I won't question it." *Nazir may comment on Cicero, asking the Dragonborn, "Can't you stop the...dancing?" even if Cicero is an active follower, and thus is not at the Sanctuary. *Nazir does not ask for the passphrase needed to enter the Dawnstar Sanctuary during the beginning of "Hail Sithis!" However, he and Babette appear within the Sanctuary regardless. Bugs * Nazir may not have the appropriate dialogue options in order to trigger the second set of side contracts. *After completion of the Dark Brotherhood questline, when talked to, Nazir may only say, "Haven't you talked to Astrid? She's by the pool, greeting the Night Mother and her little jester. She has a contract for you. Come see me afterward." *Even after the Penitus Oculatus burn down the Falkreath Sanctuary, Nazir may still warm his hands over what used to be a firepit, even though there is no flame. * Nazir will be always sleeping in his bed. Appearances * be:Назір de:Nazir es:Nazir fr:Nazir it:Nazir pl:Nazir pt:Nazir ru:Назир uk:Назір Category:Skyrim: Dark Brotherhood Members Category:Skyrim: Skill Trainers Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers Category:Skyrim: Falkreath Hold Characters